Cut Scenes
by abbydepp
Summary: My take on what happened during the Joker x Harley scenes we didn't see during Suicide Squad.
1. Electroshock Therapy

"Harlee-?" Mr. J asked breathing heavily, a fine sheet of sweat over his body, "Dr. Quinzel?" He put his fingers on her chin, angling her eyes towards him. "Do you know who I am?" She was giggling through her pants, the electroshocks still running through her head.

"You're the Joker. Mr. J. Clown Prince of Crime, that's what they call you on the news." She giggled looking up at this ceiling, "Are those bullet holes?" She laughed harder, pointing up at the ceiling. Harleen's hands were still shaking from the shocks, she kept giggling, it felt like a massage for her brain.

"Yes, they are." Joker smiled, very pleased with his work on her mind. "Leave."

Mr. J's voice changed in an instant, becoming more frightening as he spoke to his henchmen. They walked from the room immediately. _So much power he has with just a word._ Harleen waved at the henchmen as they left the room, an eyeball, a goat, a giant panda all carrying machine guns. Machine guns she had helped bring in _, good choice Harleen._ When she looked back, the Joker was still watching her. Harleen couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"We had to go through a lot of people to get to you." He said, referring back to the bullet holes. There was wild happiness in his lovely blue eyes.

"I didn't come to you?" She asked frowning, shaking her head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, doll." The Joker pat her cheek, "I caught you eventually. Now you're here and that's what counts, right?" He smiled.

"Right, Mr. J." She laughed. "My head feels funny." She smiled wide, touching her face.

Mr. J smiled, purring, "That'll wear off, Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

Her face scrunched up, "That name is such a mouth full. Never liked it."

"If you're going to come with me, you'll need a new name." Mr. J mused. "You still want to come with me right?"

She nodded immediately, sitting up on the surgical table, "More than anything"

"It's settled then. We'll give you a new name, shall we?" He asked, tapping a finger to his chin. "Harleen Quinzel. Harleen. Quinzel. Harleen. Har har, no. Harleeny, absolutely not." He started to pace and she giggled, "Harlee- Yes, that sounds nice. I got it! What about Harley?"

"Harley?" She tested, "That's perfect, Mr. J! I love it." _Harley. That's a nice name._ She loved the way it fell off Mr. J's lips.

"Yes, yes, I like that. Cute, short." He clapped, "That fits you. Harley Quinzel?"

"No," She shook her head grimacing, "That's no good."

The Joker tapped his chin again, "You know, Harley Quinzel, that's not far off from harlequin."

"Harlequin. Harley Quinn." She tested, cocking her head to one side. "It's perfect, sweetie!" She clapped.

The Joker grinned, "It's decided. Perfect name for a new life." He walked right up to her, purring, "Pleasure to meet you, Harley Quinn." He smiled wide, blue eyes shinning. Harleen- no, Harley's heart sped up. _He's so beautiful, so hypnotic._ She couldn't take her eyes off him, never wanted to.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Joker." She stuck her hand out smiling. Mr. J grabbed both of her hands, bringing both of them up, up, up to his lips where he kissed her knuckles. Harley was finding it difficult to breath. Then Mr. J moved forward, which caused her to fall backward, laying back onto the surgical table. His hands moved her arms until they were pinned above her head. The Joker brought his face close to hers pausing, her lips burned to kiss him.

"My Harley." The Joker whispered and they were kissing.

The Joker and Harley Quinn's first kiss. She had kissed him once before but that was just a peck, they had to be careful then. There was no carefulness now. No guards patrolling the doors. No straight jacket holding him back. This kiss was wild, hot, unpredictable, with a complete lack of restraint- much like the Joker himself. Harley tried to match his erratic pace. Moving her head to the right and left quickly, but every time she would move he already had moved two times. He bit her bottom lip and pulled, revealing her bottom teeth. It hurt, Harley giggled. Mr. J was purring into her mouth and that just made her kiss him harder. She ran her tongue over his teeth and he growled, pressing her down onto the table seizing back control. His hands gripped her so hard she knew she would have bruises, but Harley didn't care. She welcomed the bruises if Mr. J kept kissing her.

The world faded away completely. All that mattered was Joker and Harley.

Like they were on a stage with a single spotlight, shining down on the two as the madman and his jester kissed on the surgical table. Harley felt his masterful tongue running against hers, his lips that were surprisingly soft, and the way his hands pinned her down forcefully but his index finger was feather soft tracing up and down the outside of her hand as his mouth worked on hers. She desperately wanted to run her hands down his chest, to feel his heart beat and find out if it was beating as fast as hers. She wanted to kiss all the scars on his lovely damaged face. She wanted to laugh with him, laugh and laugh and laugh until the world crumbled under the Joker's feet.

All that mattered was _him, him, him._ All that mattered was his lips and tongue and his hands as they held her down. Her eyes were closed so tight, her smile too big, her mind so happy that she didn't even know when they stopped kissing.

Her being untroubled, euphoric, as he replaced his lips with the rubber belt in her mouth. When he asked her if she was ready and she dazed up at him, staring at his smudged lipstick on his mouth. Knowing it was her doing, how she already longed to do it again. His blue eyes met hers as the knobs meet her temples. The pain forcing her eyes closed.

She was entirely addicted.

She was his.

His alone.

Forever.

.O.o.O.o.O.

"Dr. Quinzel? Wake up. It's going to be okay." A unknown male voice rubbed Harley's arm, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Harley stirred opening her eyes and almost falling off the surgical table to get away from the policeman.

"NO! Where is he?" Harley screamed, her eyes darting around the room, looking for green hair and metal teeth, "Did you take him?" Mr. J wasn't in the room. _No, no, no! This is all my fault._

Harley continued to scream for the Joker, refusing the man's touch until two policemen had to drag her out of the room. Still, she screamed for the Joker and still she couldn't find him anywhere. _He can't leave me!_ Harley stopped screaming as they sat her in the police car, the tears making her throat too hot to scream. _Was this the beginning of the game?_ If it was then she would play the game, she would play it for Mr. J. She would play it all day and night for her Joker.

Hours later, the police finally let her go back to her apartment. She was changing out of her nasty work clothes she'd been in for days when a small note fell out of her lab coat pocket.

 _See you soon, my Harley Quinn. - J_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Motorbike Chase

Ever since Dr. Harleen had first stepped through that door and met her dangerous patient, she was Alice tumbling into the rabbit hole. She was Belle dancing with the Beast. She was Rapunzel stuck in the castle, calling for her prince to save her. To save her from her boring life, to lead her into a life of fun.

Ever since she met the Joker, Harley was constantly falling.

O.o.O.o.O.

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since Mr. J had left her in the Electroshock therapy room in Arkham Asylum, only for her to wake up to the police. She had screamed, screamed, screamed for her prince and then cried as the policeman finally got her into the back of their car. She had sat in interviews for hours. They asked questions, run test after test that she knew all the correct answers to from being a psychiatrist herself. She had passed with flying colors, so with confused looks the policemen let her go.

The first few days, she had tried to go back to work. Work became her research station. She canceled all her appointments with patients and continued to do research on the Joker, when she'd run out of information, which wouldn't take long, she would end up staring at the note he left her trying to decode some sort of message. _See you soon, Harley,_ the note said. _Soon… soon… soon._ How quick was soon in Mr. J's mind? Had he forgotten about her?

She crumbled up the note and threw it into the corner. Slamming her fist on her desk and letting out a scream to match the patients in their cells just down the hall. Eventually, when her tantrum subsided she'd get up, grab the note, and straighten it back out. She'd kiss his handwriting and sit back at her desk, continuing to stare at it. Yelling at him in her mind, _why would you leave me?_

She made it three days at "work" and the boss had finally come to her and said she needed to go home and 'rest after the traumatic events'.

That only made things worse, she couldn't sleep. She would stay up for hours on end, watching the nightly news seeing if the Joker had been spotted anywhere. When she finally did fall asleep, she'd wake to hear a sound outside her window in the middle of night and shoot up on the couch, smiling, only to find the open air. When a fist would bang on her door, she run to it only to find that it was the landlord yelling at her to pay rent. She was a wreck. A drug addict that needed her next hit. She had no cure. There was no rehab for the Joker.

Three weeks after the Joker left her, Harley was walking towards her apartment after sunset. The streetlights lit, the weather nice, the streets of Gotham were alive. A group of girls were talking outside a coffee shop. A few boys were walking down the sidewalk laughing. A man was about to board a nice, black 'Harley Davidson' motorbike. She was just about to key into her apartment building when chaos irrupted.

Tires screeched. Guns shots rang out. People screamed. Harley was ducking before she knew it, crime was common in Gotham, people knew what to do. She looked around seeing people on the streets hiding behind trashcans, benches, stop signs anything that would give them some kind of cover.

A fancy purple car sped down the road with a familiar creepy laugh being thrown out the window. Harley's heart stopped and then it started beating twice as fast. _Finally! He's coming back for me!_ Her smile was huge as she stood up and waved at the car. _Here, I'm right here!_ The green haired man with chalk white skin driving didn't even look at her as the car zoomed past them, past her.

Harley's face fell.

Then it shook with anger.

 _No._

Before she could think, she stomped toward the motorbike she had seen earlier. Right up to the man (who had been hiding behind it in light of the gunshots) and demanded for the keys. The man was so shaken by the Joker and now by this robbery, that one punch to the groin by Harley had him holding out the key to his Harley.

Harley swung a leg over the bike and started it up, feeling the powerful purr of the bike under her legs. She took off after the Joker's car, following him onto the highway.

It took only a few minutes for her to catch up to him, she rode up until she was right behind his car and started to wave obnoxiously. When that didn't work, she proceeded to rev the bike faster to ride next to his window, looking into the expensive car. The beautiful damaged man finally seemed to notice her, he glanced at her, then glanced again but didn't slow his car down as she yelled at him.

Harley's tolerance wore out, she was not giving up this chance. Not after the three long weeks he made her wait. She revved the motorbike even faster, zooming up in front of his car and driving a nice distance away before she threw down the bike and stood on the highway. Taking a few steps towards the bright purple car, and stopping in front of it. Squaring her shoulders as she glared at the Joker. Anger seething into her veins.

The Joker's car sped towards her but then he realized what she was doing and he slammed on his breaks to stop from plowing her over.

Harley smiled, knowing she finally had him. _Finally._

"Get out!" She yelled, staring at him threw the windshield, "Get outta the car!" He raised his hands in a 'shoo' motion, telling her to get out of the way. She had enough, her patience had run out, for three weeks he had left her with no communication, no way of knowing if he was even alive. She slammed her hands down on the hood of his car. "Get out! NOW!" He revved the engine in warning and she shook her head, smiling at him, _I'm not leaving unless I'm leaving with you._

He seemed to realize her stubbornness as with a annoyed sigh he opened the door and stepped out.

 _"_ You left me! You left me alone for the cops!" Harley screamed at him as soon as he exited the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Harley," Mr. J walked toward her, purring, "It's so great to see you again."

"I thought we had something!" She yelled at him hurt, so hurt, that he left her with nothing but a note.

"My Harley," His voice purred, hands moving up until they were beside his face, "Don't be upset. I was going to come get you when I saw fit. But look! Here you are! _You_ found _me_!"

"Three weeks!" She screamed, trying her best to stay angry but it was so great to see his smiling face again, "Three weeks with nothing!"

"Oh, Harley." The Joker bent down until he was at eye level with her, "I couldn't get you and myself out. Didn't you want me safe, Harl?"

"I thought you wanted us together." The anger in her voice stayed true.

"I do. I knew the minute you gave me that machine gun," He clapped his hands in front of their faces, "that was it. I knew you were the one who I wanted next to me. Next to me," His soft, commanding voice making her hold onto every word. "Next to me as we burned the world to the ground," He walked around the back of her and Harley couldn't keep her eyes off him, "next to me as we laugh and laugh and laugh until the last person kisses my feet."

"Then why did you leave me?" Her voice dropped into a pained whisper as he stopped in front of her again.

"Because you aren't ready yet, _Harleen_." Mr. J moved his face closer to hers, "You aren't ready to be mine. You haven't proven yourself yet."

Harley was finding it difficult to talk as his face kept getting closer and his voice kept purring seductively. Bravely, she placed her hands gently on either side of his face, leant forward, and kissed him. His lips burned hers in a familiar passion and all she wanted was more, more, more. Her mouth opened, desperate to keep him there in that wonderful moment. _How could he not feel this fire between them?_ He let her kiss him for a moment, she even felt him bring his hands up to her waist but then he turned out of her arms and broke the kiss.

"Why not?" She yelled in frustration. "Why can't we?"

"I just told you," He said, turning back towards her, "You have to prove your loyalty to me."

Behind Joker's head, she saw a tall, muscular man exit his huge sixteen wheel truck.

"Hey! This guy bothering you?" The man in plaid asked, a crowbar in his hand, "Man let her go-"

"Am I bothering her?" The Joker turned his head to him, "She stopped in front of my car and started to yell at-"

As they were both distracted, Harley reached forward to the two guns the Joker had in his holsters and grabbed one. She pointed it at the man with the crowbar, he dropped the weapon and rose both his hands above his head.

"You should've never left your truck!" Harley yelled and shot him.

"Ah, there she is," The Joker smiled wide.

She moved the gun quickly, until it was at the Joker's forehead.

"How do I prove myself to you?" Harley tried to keep her voice intimidating.

He smiled wide.

"Watch out, I'm over here." The Joker was beaming as he moved his body to the right, she followed him with the gun, "No, no, no. I'm actually over here!" He moved to the left slowly, toying with her. _Hold on a minute, let me play with you._ His eyes seemed to say. "Wait! I'm not ready yet." His eyes closed for a moment, before they opened and his hands moved in a 'come on' motion, "Alright, do it! I'm ready now!"

"How do I prove myself to you?" She demanded louder, "Tell me or I'll do it! I'll shoot!"

"Will you?" His hips moved from side to side, his hands moved rhythmically around his face, his smile was so bright. Harley tried to keep the gun directly to his forehead as he moved around. They were dancing.

In the blink of an eye he had snatched the gun from her hand, and rose it to his own forehead.

"Harley, Harley, Harley," He swung his hips back and forth in time with her name, "You couldn't kill me even if you tried. _You crave me._ "

He was absolutely right, she couldn't. The Joker placed his gun back into his holster. Then his back hand flew up, rings connecting with her face, and she was on the ground. Her cheek stinging.

The Joker fixed his hair and stepped closer to her, growling, "Don't ever raise a gun to me again." He walked back toward his car, walking around the passenger side and opening that door before walking behind the car and opening up the drivers side door. An invitation.

"Wait!" Harley she sat up, the pain in her cheek not equating to the pain of seeing him walk away again, "I'll go! I'll do it. I'll do whatever you need me to do. Please!"

The Joker motioned to the open passenger door.

She stood up and walked to the passenger side of the car, but before she stepped in she turned to the Joker, who was still standing outside of the drivers door.

"Where do we go so I can prove it to you?" She asked, desperate for him.

"My birthplace." The Joker smiled largely, "My reborn."

Harley smiled back at him and sat in the car, closing the door to her old life as the psychopathic clown laughed widly and sat in the drivers side.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Preparing for Her

Behind him was months of emptiness, months of meticulous planning, months of researching, hijacking, and terrorizing that all lead up to this night. He was prepared. He reached into his closet for his custom tailored black suit. His guns and smile was reloaded and tonight he would be rewarded after months of nothing but waiting. When at last she was brought back to him. He slicked back his hair and applied his lipstick. Before him was a plan.

Joker paced around his lavish penthouse, muttering to himself, running his hands through his hair, going over and over the plan with Frost until they both knew what they would be doing every single second of the rescue. Harley kept updating him over text message of where she would be when. Her messages, and the tiny bomb in her neck, were the only thing keeping him from running to the streets of Midway City and ripping her away from the squad of villains immediately.

For the first time in months, he wore a nice full tux. The King of Gotham was going out tonight. It was a returning celebration, a comeback and it would be a night for the history books. Yes, he had to look good when the king and his queen took their thrones back tonight. He fastened the white carnation flower over his heart and straightened his bow-tie. It made him twitch, how much he wanted her back. His favorite toy, his favorite pet.

He glanced over at her untouched closet, all her sparkling clothes still in the places they were when she disappeared. The only thing that had been touched from her closet was her favorite perfume which naturally became Joker's favorite on her. In the few times he had tried to sleep in their bedroom, he'd spray a healthy amount of Harley's perfume on her pillow and hold that pillow close to his nose all night. Trying- if only for a minute - to trick his mind into thinking she was there. Joker slammed his palm against the wall, that pain replacing the foreign feeling in his chest he didn't enjoy. Everything was prepared… except one last important detail.

He looked over Harley's closet, the shimmer of her dresses flicking beautiful shapes on the walls in the moonlight. If all went well, _and it better,_ Harley would be back here tonight. The Joker laughed into the darkness as he remembered one last part. He walked into the closet, turning to his left and pulled out a messily folded up piece of fabric and exited. Joker made his way into the kitchen, he pulled out two wine glasses and strode to the refrigerator, grabbing a purple drink.

Joker was back in their giant bedroom, in front of the luxurious fireplace. He strategically spread out the bear skin rug, filled up the wine glasses with ice cubes and grape soda. He smiled at his worked and purred in anticipation of what tonight would hold.

A knock at the door, Frost took half a step in and informed Joker that the helicopter had arrived. Joker grinned at the rug and stood up, he walked out of the door following Frost. His wide smile and creepy laugh the last sound heard in the room before the door slammed shut.

 _Be ready, baby. Daddy's coming for you._

 ** _Thanks for reading! And thank you for all your support and wonderful reviews! :)_**


	4. Author's Note

Hello!

Sorry this isn't a new chapter.

This is to the guest reviewer who wanted to translate my story into German. To answer your question : Yes! Absolutely you can translate it and post it, as long as you credit me of course! :) Please either DM me a link or post a link in the reviews when it's posted. I'd love to see it.

If anyone else wants to translate my story(ies) into a different language, go right ahead! All I ask is that you credit me and give me a link to it, because I'd love to see it posted in a different language.

Also, if anyone has any requests of what other cut scenes they'd like to see go on and leave some in the reviews because I'm kinda running out of 'cut scenes' ideas. I'm not going to promise that your idea will be posted, but I will definitely consider every idea!

I can't thank everyone enough for the constant support! I really appreciate it so so much! I'm so grateful, so THANK YOU!

(This will be deleted later)

Yours,

abbydepp :)


	5. Goodbye Kiss

Harleen grinned, "Look out, the Joker's back!" She giggled, sitting up off his lap. Harleen had just been applying Joker's makeup for the day. He didn't have a chance to get it done otherwise as he was only ever allowed out of his straight jacket in his cell. Harleen hadn't yet figured out how to get his lipstick, hair gel, and eyeshadow back to his cell with him without the guards noticing.

Mr. J stood up out of his seat, walking with her over to the dirty old mirror above the sink in the therapy room.

"I hope you like it." Harleen was suddenly nervous.

Joker looked into the mirror at himself for a long while. He examined his makeup, closing one eye and looking at the eyeshadow and then closing the other eye and doing the same. Harleen smiled at him fondly. She could _feel_ his vibe changing. It was like _he_ realized that the Joker was back. His shoulders stood up straighter, broader. His voice dropped a few octaves and his purrs and grows grew dark.

She couldn't look away from him, he was so mesmerizing to watch. Her mouth hung open slightly as he checked himself out.

"You're right," Joker looked down at her with a smile, "I am back."

"2 minutes." The guard tapped on the door from the outside.

She sighed disappointed, saying goodbye to him everyday was the worst part about their sessions. Harleen walked back to the table and cleaned up his folder, grabbing her gifts to him as well. Her mind raced, trying to come up with some excuse to have to keep him with her longer.

"Chin up, Doctor." Joker strolled towards her and smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow. 2 o'clock sharp."

"Don't be late." His smile was contagious, so pure and adorable.

"I never am." Joker growled as they walked towards the door. Harleen was taking steps slowly, as if she could prevent the inevitable from happening. She missed him so much when he was away.

Harleen put a hand on the door to open it for the guards. But just as she turned the knob, Joker leant his body against it to stop her.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" His voice had changed again, this time to his seductive purr that he knew she couldn't resist. He angled his head downward towards her, his eyes beautiful. She blushed, his lips were only inches from hers. Every time they kissed he would stop his face a bit away from her, to make her make the last move to kiss him.

Quickly, Harleen stood up on the tips of her toes, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. A soft smile danced across their lips as she leant in to kiss him. Joker purred as soon as her lips touched his and she could've moaned. The fire between them was evident. It was slow, sweet when their lips first met. They moved against each other, exploring.

Then, Joker pushed his lips dominantly against hers. Harleen dropped Joker's folder file to the floor when his tongue met hers in her mouth. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. Harleen's back was against the door before she knew she was stepping back. Her hands grasped his face, keeping his lips on hers, refusing to let him leave. Joker's purrs were lost against Harleen's mouth, their breathing quickly becoming gasping. Harleen didn't care, he was her oxygen mask and she needed air.

A part of her knew she was desperate, but she couldn't help it. Didn't care in the slightest. Wasn't everyone a little desperate in love? Joker's body was pressed up against hers tightly, she could feel his arms moving from within his straight jacket. Like he wanted to break out and ravage her. Harleen couldn't wait until he could. She ran her fingers down his neck, down his chest, over his concealed arms, and bravely down to the area between his legs. The _large_ area between his legs. Harleen moaned again.

"Doctor Quinzel," He smiled breathlessly, his lips still against hers, "Naughty, naughty."

"Says the Joker." She giggled, cupping the area. Feeling him stiffen against her.

"Doctor," Joker growled against her lips, "Won't you wait until I can have my hands on you too?"

"When will that be?" Harleen moved her arms back up to wraps around his neck.

"Soon enough, my sweet." He promised pecking her lips one, two, three times.

The guards opened the door suddenly. Harleen and Joker almost fell back against them as Harleen scrambled away from Joker, turning away from the door and trying to wipe off her mouth and slow her breathing. Joker's growl turned annoyed at their interruption. The lipstick on his mouth was smudged and smeared, his hands not free to disguise it.

"C'mon crazy," The guard said to Joker, "Back to your cell."

"On my way," Joker smiled largely. He turned back to Harleen, "Nice appointment, Doctor, you know I'm really feeling a break through."

"That's great to hear, Mr.J. I'll see you tomorrow." Harleen felt herself blushing as she turned to face him. She winked at him, breathing heavily.

Joker's eyes flashed as he smiled at her, "Tomorrow it is."

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
